Snake's Story
by Phillip00
Summary: Snake has been ordered to join and win the Super Smash Brothers Tournament for no given reason. Along the way, SNake makes some friends such as Young link. Will love and friendship intervene in this once cold hearted man's kill or be killed situation?
1. Chapter I

Snake's Story

It's a rather stupid title isn't it… of course. Anyway this story is about Snake and his role in Super Smash Brother Brawl. Now this story will include the dialogue format which is the couple sentences and then enter thing, and then I'll occasionally right in standard paragraphing form. Let's get started.

Snake: Ya let's, you've already bored half the readers.

…

...Start Story...

Codec

Snake: What is it?

Chief: This is big news Snake. I think you're going to enjoy it. You know Super Smash Bros?

Snake: laughs That Nintedno thing?

Chief: Yes, well we've gotten you in the tournament.

Snake: What!

Chief: I know we should've asked you but there was a possibility you might've rejected.

Snake: Ya, actually there is… well umm was I guess. Wait, why can't I decline now?

Chief: Because you'll like it. Now let me finish. Super Smash Brothers is a tournament to show who's the best fighter. I want you to go there and win. We need this Snake. This isn't sneaking, this is fighting. It's about time you trained up on your CQC.

Snake: CQC?

Chief: Close quarter combat. I read that real weapons will not be permitted in the tournament. However explosives are. So I want you to practice on that too. Do good, you'll be sent to the camp in two days. Also, I want you to send me character bios. This is crucially important.

Snake: You're hiding something.

Chief: God damn it Snake, I told you never to question me.

End Transmission

Snake sat at in his chair, feet on his desk, smoking a Cuban cigar. "Super Smash Bros. I've seen those guys fight, they're really tough. How am I going to do this?' Snake sighed. This was his first real vacation in his empty sea side villa. He was looking at the window watching the waves slap the sand. He had been relaxed, his shirt was half way unbuttoned, his hair was messy and he was wearing baggy pants. These were one of those rare days. But now it was interrupted by a call on the codec. "Damn, I should've closed that thing" he thought. He got up walked through the large hallways, seeing his rare and valuable paintings on the wall. He had reached a glass sliding door. He slid it open and walked out to his backyard. He was barefoot. He liked the feeling of soft grass beneath his feet. He came to a metal post with a panel on it. Buttons were everywhere on the panel, it was a miracle Snake new what he was pressing with his few visits there. He pressed a sequence of numbers on a number pad to the right of the panel and pressed a red button at the center. Snake felt a low rumble beneath the earth and out popped 10 dummies that all looked like previous enemies he had fought. He walked up to the first dummy that looked like Liquid Snake. Snake laughed, "Hello brother, looks like we meet again". Snake shook the dummy's hand. Snake's eyes became hard and cold. The lit up blue eyes became darker, more serious looking.

Snake unleashed a series of punches against the defenseless dummy. His punches were swift. His hands were a blur punch after punch. Then he jumped in a circle and kicked Liquid's off. "I'm guessing that's enough practice" Snake said panting. He laid on the grass and started laughing. He sighed again looking at the now setting sun. "I wonder what the competition will bring…" He dozed off peacefully for the rest of the day.

The Next Day…

Snake woke up on the grass startled.

Snake: Who the hell are you guys!

Snake pointed to 3 creatures. All of them were wearing black and only their eyes showed. They seemed strikingly similar to one another. None of them spoke. They just went up to Snake carefully and grabbed him.

Snake: What the f-

One character grabbed his mouth. He gave out a buzzing sound to the other two and they instantly grabbed out a small handgun and tranquilized him. His head landed on the grass with a light thud.

3 Hours Later…

Snake awoke on a cold sleek metal floor. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. He tried to get up and sit on one of the benches in the small room. He got up with some difficulty and sat down.

Snake: thinking We're moving. In what, I have no clue.

Snake opened up his codec and called to the chief's frequency.

Codec

Chief: Did you train snake?

Snake: Yes but only for a short period of time. I'm in a situation sir. I've been taken captive and I'm being held in a small room, but we're moving. What the hell is going on?

Chief: laughs They tranquilized you didn't they? Well you're being transported to the Smash Camp.

Snake: What am I traveling in?

Chief: That my friend is the Halberd, not many get to fly in it. You are a lucky man. Meta Knight is a generous fellow. He's wise and powerful. You'll know him when you see him…

Snake: I'm beginning to have doubts about this mission.

Chief: That's good. I'm glad to hear it.

Snake: But tha-

End Transmission

The ship had hit land and Snake knew it. A few minutes later the door to his confined room was open and two of the three characters were there.

Character 1: Follow us.

Snake obeyed and followed the creatures down the corridors of the ship. He saw so many cells like the ones he was in. He heard screams or pain and agony but dared not to ask.. They walked more until they reached a more quiet place and then shortly after they reached the exit.

Character 1: Welcome to Smash Camp. Everyone will be in the center building.

...End Chapter...

Well I hope you guys liked it.

Snake: I didn't.

Great. I will make sure you get held in cells more often. Well I'm going to try a new way of story writing. It will be kind of like Ericketiting's Angel in the Battle which I hope you check out. You owe me big time Ericketiting … Well I hope you review. Oooh this is gonna get good!

Snake: Don't count on it.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

Snake: Hey there Phil.

Hi

Snake: Umm you know this little conversation we're having?

Yes.

Snake: Well the author of Angel In the Battle really doesn't want us to do it anymore.

Why not?

Snake: Well it's her idea kind of.

Well not really, I did it on one of my other stories in another account

Snake: Another account?

...Start Chapter...

"I see the building you don't have to follow me" the now annoyed Snake said.

The two characters walked away into the Halberd and the ship flew off with a thunderous roar.

Snake walked up to the tall building. The doors at the front were automatic.

" A castle like structure with automatic doors?" Snake thought out loud laughing.

He walked in to the front desk of the building and rang a bell for assistance.

"Snake, how wonderful" Said someone who was turning around a corner to meet him. Snake was too certain of who he was.

"You've go to be kidding" Snake said, hands buried in his face with frustration.

"It looks like someone didn't get dressed" the character said looking at Snake's clothes, or lack there of.

"Ocelot"

A smile tugged on Ocelot's lips, whose wrinkles were now loosened.

"I'm glad you recognize me, but do not fret, I'm only here to assist others. Your clothes are in your cabin on the far right of the camp. You will be rooming with Kirby, Meta Knight and Young Link. You're a newcomer here, don't be afraid to ask me about anything. Ok?"

Snake grunted and glared at his enemy with cold eyes. He could never befriend him.

"But for now, you will join us, with what you're wearing. And this is not really a camp, it's just a catchy name. Follow."

Ocelot led Snake through the dimly lit hallways. Snake could tell that this place was fairly new though. The two humans did not speak and only the noises of echoing footsteps were present. Ocelot and Snake stopped at a large oak door. The doorknobs were polished along with the newly installed brass emblems of Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

"Well here you go…" Ocelot said smiling, showing him to the door and bowing mockingly.

Snake wanted to punch the old man in the head. His teeth were clenched with anger. Then he became calm, took a breath and opened the door. Before Ocelot left he quietly said "Cabin 102".

There was chattering in the next room. Snake couldn't even make out any of the conversations. As soon as he walked in everyone at the long dinner table sat up straight and stopped talking.

"That's eerie" Snake thought to himself.

"Welcome Snake, we've been waiting for you to arrive" said Master Hand who was standing near a podium. "Why don't you come here and introduce yourself."

Snake walked toward the podium. He was looking at the people at the table, the looked puzzled. A young lady with skin tight blue clothing glanced at him. At this, Snake became uneasy. He then stood up near the podium with Master Hand.

"Erm…. Hi"

People at the table started laughing quietly.

"I'm Solid Snake"

"What's your real name?" someone at the table asked inquiringly

"Real name?" Snake thought. "Real name… hmm…. ok" He thought some more. The people at the table gave puzzling looks.

"My name is Iroquois Pliskin. But please just call me Snake. Well I've been well kn-"

"You've wasted too much time. Sit down at a nearby seat. Do not speak. We are waiting

for a few more people. Then you will go to your cabin."

Snake quickly walked down the steps and took a seat in the nearest chair. He then gave a quick glance at the disembodied hand (or glove).

A few moments passed and no one entered the room. Everyone began chatting again.

Snake looked down upon a young boy in a green tunic.

"Hi" The boy said. "My name is Link. But I'm known as young Link since my older self is in the very same tournament." He said pointing to his older counterpart.

Snake looked at the older man. He looked much more experienced to the boy he was talking to.

"So your name is Pliskin huh? That's a weird name"

Snake looked away from the boy, which at this time was now angry because of the abrupt conversation (or monologue). Snake was now looking at the lady who was looking at him. She was sitting across from him. She was just staring.

"Hey" Snake said, trying to sound friendly.

"Hi" the lady said.

"What's your name" Snake asked.

"Samus"

"Do you talk much?"

Samus then looked away and started talking to a lady in a pink dress.

Snake sighed. "Damn, I'm stupid" He looked back at young Link. Young Link smiled.

"So, I'm bunking with you huh?" Snake said, at least he could make one friend.

"Ya! I totally forgot. This is going to be so cool" Young Link said practically jumping in his chair.

"I call top bunk." Snake said playfully (THAT COULD HAPPEN?)

"No fair. The bed will probably collapse!" the young boy said laughing.

"I'm not that fat. You're lucky you're not sleeping under Kirby"

"Wow, I forgot I'm sleeping with all star Kirby and newcomer Meta Knight! This is cool!" Young Link said, this time actually jumping off from his chair to meet the two other members of his cabin. "Bye for now Snake"

"HALT!" Master Hand said thunderously. Everyone stopped talking and stared at the young Link who was sweating with fear.

"Who said you can get up!" Master Hand said speaking in his low booming voice.

"I just wanted to greet my cabin members" the young boy said trying to hold back his tears.

"That is no explanation to move without permission! You will leave now without eating any dinner. Go to your cabin and wait for instructions from you cabin members. You will be missing on the instructions and schedule of the tournament. So let's hope your crew will pay good attention."

Snake looked at Kirby who was looking at him. Snake saw the sadness in Kirby's eyes. But when he looked onto the caped warrior Meta Knight he saw no remorse.

Link started crying as he walked toward the large oak door. He stopped only to look back at the table. But then he heard something.

Thud, thud, thud, thud.

INTERRUPTION

Ok to make this moment better, as soon as the character walks in the door imagine ACDC's Back in Black playing. Imagine this until the first line of dialogue.

Story time

Everyone stared at the door.

Then there was a loud bang and the door popped open, making Young Link fly back and hit the ground.

The large character put his foot down (so he kicked the door open) and started walking in a slow but powerful stride. He was wearing a yellow motorcycle helmet with a red line down the middle with the letter W in the middle. He had big pointy ears, black bushy eyebrows, a black, thick zigzag moustache and large square teeth, along with other striking head features. He wore a black shirt with a jacket with ripped off sleeves. He also wore pink pants with purple pointed tip shoes. He had a staggering muscle structure for a man of his stoutness.

The heavy man walked up to a chair and sat down which made the chair crack. Some people were still looking at the door which was cracked down the middle and missing the emblem of Crazy Hand. Others were looking at the character sitting at the table. Either way, they were astonished and fearful of the newcomer.

Master Hand was in a clenched position. Through his clenched fist (so he's supposed to be talking through clenched teeth) he said "Welcome Wario"

Wario glanced up to see the hand. "Oh, ya, hi." He said, stomach grumbling. "Hey I'm starving do we have any grub here?"

Master Hand gave Wario an unfriendly hand gesture.

"Hey come on, don't be like that. So I broke your door."

Snake wasn't paying attention to the argument at hand. He was looking at the fallen boy. He wanted to get up and help him but he didn't want to know the consequences for an older man like himself.

Behind Snake, Wario was trying to calm Master Hand down.

Snake thought the situation though and got up to help the unconscious lad. Master Hand did not notice.

He put one hand behind Young Link's back and the other beneath his head.

"His head's wet!" Snake thought to himself, becoming alarmed.

He looked at his hand, it was red with blood. He turned Link on his other side and then he saw his hat drenched with blood.

"He's bleeding!" shouted Snake. He made everyone else in the room worried and fearful. Dr. Mario ran down towards Young Link and checked him out.

"We need to get him down to the Hospital Cabin that's next door here. Snake carried Young Link in his arms. This was one of the rare moments where he actually feared for someone else's life without a mission at hand. Dr. Mario and Snake quickly walked down to the small "Injured Cabin". Snake put him down on a table and took of his cap, revealing his bloody blond hair.

Dr. Mario took some wet paper towels and tried to clean the kid's head. "It's not that serious" Dr. Mario said, beginning his prognosis. "We'll just have to shave the injured area of the head and attach a band aid to the cut. No need for stitches. It will heal quickly. Take him to the cabin. Ill head back to mine too. I'm sure we've missed out on the rules and schedule."

Snake smiled uneasily trying to take in the good news.

Snake carried off Young Link to their cabin. He saw other people going in their cabins too. He looked into cabins and then he saw Samus. Snake began feeling a longing sensation for her. She was getting undressed.

"Don't Snake. If she spots you, you will never have a chance for a friendship. And hey even though you like this kid, he's way too young…. It's like having a… son" Snake thought to himself. He quickly walked on, not daring back to have a guilty peek. They had reached their cabin. Kirby and Meta Knight were already in the cabin getting ready to sleep.

"Oh hi!" Kirby said with a smile. He looked at Young Link and gave Snake a worried look.

"Don't worry. He's ok. We just shaved part of his head and gave him a band aid. I wonder how he's going to react." Snake started laughing. Kirby joined in. Meta Knight on the other hand got into bed without taking off a thing.

"What's up with him" Snake asked pointing at Meta Knight.

Meta Knight rolled over to a side to stare at Snake with his yellow eyes.

Snake immediately stopped talking.

"Holy shit he's scary" Snake thought to himself. He couldn't stop staring into his eyes. He was someone you didn't want to mess with. He rolled back on his back and folded his wings.

Snake looked to the wall by Meta Knight and saw his golden sword. It was a short but sharp blade that had 4 other smaller blades on both sides of the sword. It held such beauty and power. Snake couldn't take his eyes off of it. Meta Knight's sword had a mysterious beauty that Snake couldn't resist. But then he took his eyes off it and started talking to Kirby again.

"So when is the tournament going to start?"

"We don't know. With the rude arrival of Wario we didn't even get to eat. Wario is being held in a cell for the night. I heard that nightmarish things happen in Master Hand's cells. People say that it's pitch black, but in the distance you could see crazy hand twitching in a terrifying manner. He gets closer and closer and his movements become more erratic. It's scary stuff man." Kirby said

Snake gently punt Young Link on his bed and put a blanket around him.

Snake then walked into the closet and opened his suitcase. He found clothes of all sorts. He also found his tranquilizer.

"What's this for. Can I use it?" Snake thought.

At the top of the closet he found a rocket launcher, grenades and mines.

"Unbelievable" Snake said quietly.

He took of his shirt and pants, climbed up to his bunk bed and slept.

Off in the distance in the center castle like building someone was shouting.

"Help me. Please!"

...End Chapter...

Oooooh who was it?

Snake: Probably Wario.

I hate you

Snake: You made me nice! I'm supposed to be cold hearted!

Who said you won't kill.

Snake: You're brilliant. Oh by the way, I noticed Mario er I mean Dr. Mario wasn't speaking in fractured English. For you dumb folks that means that he wasn't talking with the a's like this. "How's it-a hanging-a bro"

Well because that's just stupid people have to just imagine that he's talking like that. I don't have to type it out.

Read and Review please

Snake: Ya, before I shoot you!

…


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

I've got a story to tell.

Snake: So what's this you've been writing? An autobiography. Holy crap, you're Master Hand!

Just shutup. Well I've written this all in one day, every chapter.

Snake: Three.

…Yes Well it's because has the stupid you cant upload a document for 3 days crap. So I've got nothing to do. I started this on 2:50 a.m. Monday the 12th and now it's 10:08 P.M. So I might get some of the story done.

Snake: Whoopee

...Start Chapter...

Snake was wide awake. He couldn't sleep at night but it felt as though he had slept. He was listening to Wario's screaming, as many others were. He also took several looks at the blue ball across the room from him. Meta Knight. He was a frightening character. He was a mysterious character.

The sun was rising over the mountains in the horizon. Snake wasn't even wondering where he was on earth, if he even was on earth. But it was comforting for him. It felt better than home. In one moment, Snake became attached to the boy.

Codec

Chief: Snake.

Snake: You startled me there.

Chief: I need you to be practicing snake. We in the U.S. need this win.

Snake: This whole mission is puzzling. Chi-

Chief: It may seem puzzling but just win. This may be our last talk through codec. You will probably be required to shut down the codec system.

Snake: They know I have a codec?

Chief: Snake, Smash is an organization. They follow everyone's moves. They watch us Snake. That's why they've chosen you as a combatant. You may not know a lot about the Master or other combatants, but he knows everything about you.

End Transmission

Snake was laying face down on the pillow. He was incredibly bored. He wanted to talk some more. This was probably the first time he's been able to talk to people. He turned to look at the other bunk bed.

When he turned he immediately sat up right against the wall. The fright knocked the air right out of him. There on the other side of the room was Meta Knight staring at Snake with his luminous yellow eyes with his wings out at its full span. Both his wing together were taller than him.

"Snake" Meta Knight said coldly.

"W-what" Snake said intimidated

"Did you like that scare"

"N-no"

"Good I suggest you stop staring at me and my sword at night."

"Y-yes sir"

Down at Meta Knight's bunker, Kirby was laughing his head (erm… body) off.

"Man Meta Knight that was terrible! You scared him silly!" Kirby laughed and looked up. Met Knight was staring down upon him. He instantly stopped laughing but he was still smiling.

"Should I wipe the smile off your face too?" Meta Knight said in a more playful manner.

Kirby stopped smiling even though it was a joke.

Kirby let out his hand for a hand slap. Meta Knight jumped down with a loud thump and slapped Kirby's wrist as hard as he could. Kirby tried not to scream by biting his lips.

"We better head on to Master Castle. Breakfast will be ready and we'll be getting our information" Meta Knight said while flying out of the door.

"You go on ahead Kirby I'm gonna go wake up the youngster." Snake said looking at Kirby who was now giving him a sorrowful look. "Kirby…"

"Snake, Link's been taken off to the hospital again. He was throwing up and he was awfully cold. Meta Knight was generous enough to clean him and his surroundings."

"Wait, that can't be, I was awake the whole night." Snake said jumping off the bed only to see an empty bed with a few stains on it.

"You fell asleep man. You must've woken up because of Wario…" Kirby said.

"That smell, that was-"

"Yep" Kirby interrupted. "That was an atomic fart let off by Wario. Apparently, Crazy Hand go too close and he just let it rip." He said trying not to laugh.

"I'm gonna visit him Kirby. If I'm late or don't even go, make sure you tell me about the competition and umm bring back some biscuits for the youngster and I.

Kirby smiled showing acceptance to his task.

Snake walked out of the cabin leaving Kirby behind. He was nearing the castle. There was a large woken crate with the sign "Gas masks. Take One" on it. Snake couldn't help but laugh. He then went up to the Injured Cabin and walked in. Dr. Mario was sleeping on a chair.

"Wake up" Snake said waking up Dr. Mario. "What's up Doc?"

"He's been victimized with darkness!" Dr. Mario said taking his hat off to wipe newly formed tears.

"Darkness?" Snake was angry.

"Darkness is a substance that usually grows in a body. It is the bottled up emotions. The fears, the regrets, the jealousy, and most of all the anger, it all makes up darkness. But there has been a theory that someone can deposit their own darkness into others. It's simply idiotic though. But we can only hope that this darkness is only a small amount, and that his choices are right ones. Only few have been righteous enough to overcome darkness. One of those people is here in this room." Dr. Mario said.

"You had darkness?" Snake said trying to hold back tears, something he thought he would never have to do.

"Not me, you. That's what makes you different than your brothers. In fact you were only supposed to be one, and not three. If darkness can't take over a body, it will simply make a copy of the original individual and take form in there. That is what happened to Link, and so we have Dark Link."

"So wait, maybe Link had darkness when he was a child and maybe this Link is just going through the process again." Snake said hoping that it was true.

"That's something you have to find out from the source. I have got to go to breakfast. Young Link is only resting, he can leave just don't let him know he's been infected." Dr. Mario said walking out the door and leaving it open.

Snake looked out the door. He heard whimpering behind him. He turned around to see Young Link wide awake crying.

"What's the matter?" Snake said even though he knew the problem.

"Darkness is the problem" Young Link said glaring angrily.

"Hey! Anger's bad." Snake said trying to calm him down.

"It's bad to hold it in, not to express it."

"Come on little guy, just pretend you didn't hear it. I'll do the same. Now how d'you like your haircut?" Snake said smiling.

Young Link slapped him across the head and said "How'd you like that?"

"Ready, set, go!" Snake said running out the door.

Young Link was puzzled at first but he quickly realized what was going on. He ran out the door and tried to catch up to Snake. His little legs were going amazingly fast for his age. Then Snake stopped fast in his tracks and Young Link came to a close stop beside him.

"D'you … d'you see that?" Young Link said to Snake who was a little frightened himself.

Young Link and Snake saw two blurs in the horizon, and they were quick! One was blue and the other was black. They came closer and closer until they finally reached camp grounds and stopped right in front of the scared still duo.

"Hey" said the blue one. "I'm Sonic the hedgehog. And that's …. that's … ugh you explain" Sonic said running out of breath.

"I'm Shadow… and we're here to fight."

Young Link grinned at the two hedgehogs. "No fighting now but the tournament will start soon, I promise! I'm Young Link. My older self is in the castle right now!"

"I'm Snake" Snake reached out his hand for a hand shake which Sonic accepted.

"We better get go-" Young Link said the rest but the others couldn't hear due to

The Halberd.

"More people?" Snake though.

The Halberd just flew past the camp, but someone or something jumped out.

"Oh no!" Young Link said running out trying to catch the person.

The person unleashed his parachute and slowly started to descend towards the ground while Young Link was frantically running around with his hands up in the air. He stopped and looked at the three others that were looking at him. Young Link noticed that the person was falling slowly.

"This is embarrassing" he said blushing.

"It can't be!" Snake said out loud. "Sam!"

The man smiled and said "Snake! Haven't seen you in a while. What's up?"

Sam fell to the ground, did a summersault jumped behind Snake and grabbed him by the neck and said "You owe me 20 dollars"

Snake looked down at the ground and flipped Sam over with his back.

"Good times man, good times" Sam said.

Young Link sat on the ground puzzled. "I thought they wanted to kill each other. Humans are weird"

Shadow left from all of the commotion and Sonic followed behind him.

Sam was talking about how he wanted to win Super Smash Brothers. And then the three people walked together and entered the castle (but not before they put on the gas masks).

They entered the dining room through the newly fixed door.

"Wow! There are so many people! So many people to talk to! Is that ok if I leave you for a while Snake?" Young Link said, but Snake was nowhere to be found.

"Hey kiddo, sit down over here!" Link said waving to his miniature self. Young Link ran down to the table Link was at.

With the new outburst of people, there were many more tables.

"SILENCE!" Master Hand commanded in his booming voice, "These next couple of weeks will be ones to remember. They will go down in history. My family has been running these tournaments for centuries. It was my ancestors that were the ones who put up this tournament. IT was my great great grandparents who had built these very walls 100 years ago. Of course no one would ever die in these tournaments. And for all that time, the tournament was only open to the almighty Nintendans who had made us what we are today." At this statement many non-Nintendans muttered some words. "But now, here today I will be announcing the greatest news ever to hit Nintendonia! This will be the very last Super Smash Brothers Tournament! And yes, this time people all over the world have joined us. But more importantly, only a few will live through these fights, for this time there is no redo button, it's death. Do not fret fighters, this will make you worse in fighting. Eat and enjoy each other's company!" Master Hand stated as he then snapped his fingers and food appeared instantly on every table.

"Food!" Young Link exclaimed while he dug his head into a bowl of mashed potatoes. Link started laughing and others did too.

"Hey guys." Kirby began, "Where's Mario, I noticed he never came to the first day."

Marth blurted out "He's probably afraid of dying"

The door blasted open with another kick of Wario's boot.

"WARIO! I will kill you myself!" Master Hand shouted. "I have had enough!"

Everyone was cautiously looking up at Wario who was giving a little smile. The room was dead silent and there stood Wario… just smiling.

"Heh heh, who wants to pull my finger?" Wario said laughing.

A yellow critter's ears twitched "Pika?"

"Pikachu. Oh Pikachu! Don't you wanna pull?" Wario said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said running towards the bloating Italian.

"**NO PIKACHU!"** everyone yelled in unison.

"Pika" Pikachu said while pulling Wario's finger.

Wario then aimed at Pikachu with his butt.

"Pika pika?"

Wario's bellybutton popped out of his shirt… it was time.

"Wario you son of a b-" Master Hand's curse was ended abruptly with the fart.

**BOOM!**

End Chapter...

Snake: You know why I wanna read the next chapter?

Why is that?

Snake: I want to know what happened to Pikachu! I hope he dies. He's dead right?

We shall see.

Snake: That's a yes?

No.

Snake: He won't die?

No.

Snake: No, he won't die, or no, he will?

Well there may not even be a new chapter.

Snake: WHAT!

If I don't get enough reviews, I'll just stop.

Snake: Ooh you're selfish.

Yep

Snake: Please, I beg of you people, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

I've been noticing that my newer chapters are a bit long. I'll try to make this a shorter one.

Snake: No. Get this story finished… I'm being nice. I hate it.

No you don't. You know it.

Snake: I thought you said you weren't going to write until you got more reviews.

Screw it. I'm on summer vacation and I'm bored as hell. Well that's only if Hell is boring, which it probably isn't, but it's not fun.

Snake: ugh… just go on with the story.

Ya, I should be doing that. Oh and you wanna know something?

Snake: Not really…

Oh I was just about to say that you may have a chance with Samus.

Snake: **IT'S SHOWTIME!**

...Start Chapter...

Master Hand snapped his fingers and all at once the odor went away.

"Where's Pikachu" Nana asked to Popo. Popo looked around for the yellow rodent, when he spotted it he gave a shriek.

Everyone turned to look at what Popo was seeing, and there on the west side wall was Pikachu. He was flattened and blood was everywhere.

Everyone gasped except for Wario who laughed and said "Now THAT'S what I call a mouse trap"

"ENOUGH! EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND STOP TALKING!" Master Hand said angrily. Everyone obeyed his order.

Master Hand sighed and said "The tournament-"

"Bah, who needs the tournament" Wario said, interrupting Master Hand.

"The tournament-"

"pfft"

Master Hand became aggravated now. "Shut up! The tournament will start next Monday so you have a full seven days of training. This is the tournament bracket" he said snapping his fingers, instantly sending papers to everyone in the room. He continued, "These are a bit magical. When the first day of combating is over, the brackets will automatically change. Remember losing equals the ultimate punishment. Death. However, you may give up, but only until you're mortally wounded. This is the FINAL Smash Brothers tournament, and I'm going to end it with a bang! When you exit the castle, you will see portals. Each one will lead you to a different arena. Train in them. They are for you. I will see you all later. You are dismissed.

Everyone began swarming out towards the exits. The original fighters were surprised of how the outside looked. Instead of cabins there were average sized houses and there were plenty of them. But it seemed that everyone knew the place so well. No matter what happened to the camp, it always gave you an at ease feeling.

Snake was talking with Sam while they walked towards their houses. Snake instantly saw Samus. She was wearing her Zero Suit.

"Hey, I'll try to meet up with you later." Snake said trying to end the conversation.

"Don't worry, I wanna meet with other people" Sam said walking away.

Snake casually jogged to Samus and then started walking beside her.

"Hey. I'm so sorry that I may have been acting rude." Snake said.

They both stopped and looked at each other.

"Hi." She said smiling.

"Bingo" Snake thought.

"I've seen you fight in previous tournaments. You're awesome."

"Ya, thanks. I practically do nothing but train when the time comes. So umm, why don't you drop by my cabin… er I mean house" She said smiling.

"I'd love to." Snake said.

On the corner of his vision he saw Young Link all alone. Just waiting. He was possibly waiting for him.

"I'll regret this." Snake thought.

"Umm, how bout I bring along Young Link too?" Snake asked scratching his head.

Samus turned around, saw Young Link and gave him a smile.

"No problem. So I'll see you two tonight. Peach and Zelda will be there too. Well, with all these foreigners, I'll probably be seeing some more ladies back at the house."

"Sounds like a deal." Snake said.

Samus walked away. Snake was looking down at her.

"Nice butt" Snake thought to himself.

Young Link walked up to him, jumped and gave Snake a playful slap on the head.

"Shame on you." Young Link said laughing.

"You don't understand" Snake said smiling down at the young boy.

"Well I was thinking that we can join Kirby at the newly opened bar to play some darts." Young Link said.

"First of all, you're too young to be going to a bar" Young Link frowned upon this insult. "And second of all we've been invited to the ladies' house." Snake said giving Young Link a nudge.

Young Link was grinning. "You sly dog you."

The two guys walked down to their house. Snake opened the door and Meta Knight was glaring at the two.

Snake jumped back and said "I've really got to get used to that."

Meta Knight turned away and went down a flight of stairs.

"We've got a basement!" Young Link said jumping up and down.

"Just go get dressed. We've got to look good tonight. You know I have a thing for Samus. I need you to help me out buddy. Just say good things about me. I'll reward you. Count on it." Snake said.

"Don't worry. But I hope you realize it's still morning. We've got a long way to go. So how 'bout we train, or meet some foreigners." Young Link said.

"That sounds great"

"Dammit!" Meta Knight said running back up the stairs.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! Where the hell is it!" Meta Knight lifted up a sofa.

"What's wrong there?" Young Link said trying to get near Meta Knight.

"Shut up! Someone has stolen my sword! Who? Who's been in here? I will kill them and I don't care what happens" Meta Knight said while storming out the front door.

"Oh hi Meta Knight" Popo said.

"$& off" Meta Knight said.

Popo ran off crying. And Meta Knight flew to the house across his.

While Meta Knight flew off, another winged character went in the house.

"Um hello Young Link. Hello umm…." Pit stammered

"Snake" Snake said looking upon the angel.

"Riight. It's Snake. Hiya Snake. Um… I… I gotta hide here for a while." The Angel said.

"Why?" Snake asked.

"I've stolen something." Pit said.

From far away, Meta Knight's wings twitched. As Pit spoke these words, the masked warrior began listening with attentiveness.

"I stole Meta Knight's sword" Pit said taking the golden sword from within his toga.

"Why the hell would you steal it?" Snake said feeling sorry for what would become of the winged fighter.

"I well, I wanted to kind of um I wanted to well um sell it." Pit said scratching his head.

Young Link was barely paying attention to the conversation. He was looking outside. He was looking at Meta Knight. His wings were out and you could practically see the anger beaming through his eyes. Young Link pointed to Pit (Who was looking away from the door) and lip synced "He has it". Meta Knight nodded.

Then he pointed at someone or something (Young Link couldn't see because the walls were blocking the way). Ness came running towards Meta Knight. Young Link guessed that they were talking. Then Ness took off his back pack and grabbed out his bat (it's a really big back pack.

Meta Knight grabbed the bat.

"Why did you go to the same place Meta Knight lives at?" Young Link said anticipating the blow from the bat.

"Well I just though that it was a bad idea and that I should put the sword back. No, I'm just kidding," Pit said laughing. "I just knew that the old blunt headed Meta Knight wouldn't come back until he found his sword. He's a bit empty in the head."

Meta Knight began running. Even though he was shoes out of metal like material, he was still quiet.

Young Link began smiling and Snake's eyes widened. Meta Knight put a finger up to his mouth telling Snake to be quiet (So if I didn't describe that too well, he's practically doing the "shhh" signal).

Meta Knight ran up to the house and hit Pit on the back with a loud THWACK!

"Hurry, put him on the couch. I'll be waiting for him to wake up." Meta Knight commanded. The two others instantly obeyed.

"Hey Meta Knight." Snake said poking him.

"What?" Meta Knight said grabbing Snake's arm.

"Well I was just thinking that me and you can train for a bit since I'm fighting you first."

"I don't want to show off my talent to you. Surprising your enemy could lead to both good offense and defense." Meta Knight said. "How about you fight Young Link?"

Snake and Young Link looked at each other and agreed to the advice.

"Ok, well we'll see you later." Young Link said.

Snake and Young Link stepped out the door of their house. They both saw Samus walking by and decided that stop by for one chat before the night. Behind Samus stood Kirby and another pink puff ball that looked like Kirby but with glasses.

"Hiya!" Young Link said waving excitedly to Samus.

"Oh God." Samus said under her breath.

"What's the matter?" Snake asked politely.

"What do you two want?" Samus said with an aggravated tone.

"Well we just thought we'd like to talk to you before our date at your house!" Young Link said, putting his hands behind his head.

Snake jabbed him in the stomach, making Young Link wince with surprise and a bit of pain. Then Snake whispered to "Don't call it a date. Then I'll become conspicuous!". He looked at Samus with a smile and glowered once again at Young Link.

"I never invited you two over. But ya, I guess I'd like that. Why don't you come over for lunch?" Samus said being nice for a change.

The two guys looked at each other and nodded eagerly.

Samus laughed and said, "Well I'll see you boys there."

Samus walked away and the guys leaned over and took another glance as she turned away.

Snake looked down at Young Link who was still leaning over and gave him a slap him hard on the cheek.

"Ow! What was that for!" Young Link said while rubbing his cheek.

"You were staring." Snake said with a chuckle.

"You're a bad influence!" Young Link said pointing at Snake.

There was a pause and then both of them started laughing.

"Well if I didn't talk to her earlier, then who was I talking to?"

Kirby sucked up Snake and spit him back out.

"What the hell was that for Kirby… oh" Snake said looking at the new Kirby.

Kirby was wearing a bandana now.

At this time Samus walked in front of the guys.

"Ooh la la!" Kirby cried out. "What a hot butt!" Kirby said smacking Samus's rear end.

"Oh Snake, how dare you!" Samus said in a cheap imitation of a female's voice.

"Oh but hunny bunny, I love you!" Kirby said laughing.

Then Samus started shrinking and she started losing her hair. She was now losing her normal colors and turning pink.

The two pink balls drop to the floor pounding their hands on the ground.

"Snake you should've seen your face! You had a I Can't Believe She's Falling For This look! Priceless, truly priceless!" Kirby said.

"And who are you?" Snake said looking at Kirby's companion.

"I'm Zubzar! Kirby's brother." Zubzar said standing up and putting his hand out for a nice handshake. That didn't happen.

Snake took out the tournament bracket and looked for Kirby's name.

"Aha" Snake said pointing at Kirby's name. "You're fighting Zubzar. How's that make you feel?"

Kirby and Zubzar frowned.

"You know what Snake. You truly are a dumb ass! Don't you have sympathy! We try to spend our last week together and you come and remind us! We already know that we're going to have to fight each other. It's a kill or get killed situation. Please Snake, don't bother us. Oh and by the way, he's sleeping in our house." Kirby said angrily.

Snake felt so guilty.

"I'm a fool. I'm a great fool." Snake thought as he hung his head with shame.

"Don't worry, you still have me as a friend! And we're going to meet some new people. It's okay. Come on let's get ready for lunch!" Link said trying to comfort Snake.

Young Link's words were coming to him as if he was in a far off land. Snake was now realizing the truth. He was thinking about Kirby's words.

"It's a kill or get killed situation" He thought to himself. "If Young Link doesn't die and if I don't die, I'll have to kill him. That goes for Samus. Why am I here?"

...End Chapter...

It was still long wasn't it?

Snake: Yep


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

I made 5 chapters in 4 days, that's awesome for me! I feel so special.

Snake: Ooh ooh, tell me how many reviews we have!

Umm not so many.

Snake: It doesn't matter, just tell me the number!

One (Cries)

Snake: Well don't worry it's only been there for about an hour. It'll do better.

NO IT WON'T I JUST KNOW IT!

Snake: Whatever you say…

(Chapter Start)

"Hold on a second Link, I've got a little call." Snake said. Young Link smiled showing that he understood.

**Codec**

Snake: Can I have some more information?

Chief: Not now. I'm glad they haven't told you to take out the codec yet. I need to tell you one more thing. I'm really glad that you accepted this mission. You could have declined.

Snake: I COULD'VE WHAT!

Chief: Declined. I'm glad you didn't though.. Ok I will tell you the cause of the mission. You are there to kill. I've known that this tournament would be the last. I knew that Master Hand would make the losers die. I knew.

Snake: Why didn't you tell me in the first place! Maybe I wouldn't have made friends!

Chief: You, make friends? You made my day Snake. Just remember, don't get caught up with friends. Snake you're funny.

(In the background)

Chief: Hey guys, listen to this, Snake said he made friends.

The room had erupted with laughter.

(End Transmission)

"Bastard" Snake said under his breath.

Young Link was looking down.

"What's the matter?" Snake asked.

"It's only been a couple of hours since I knew I had darkness dwelling inside of me. What will become of me? I need to tell you something."

Snake came closer to the child.

"If we have to fight give it your best. It's kill or die now. I hope it never comes to us both fighting. I'd rather die than to fight a friend. And if this darkness takes over, I want you to kill me right away." Young Link said

All of this was coming like punches to Snake. He had never really had a friend in a long time.

"This is how it will end? Me killing the people I care about. Bastard." Snake thought.

"Well come on, the ladies will be expecting us." Young Link said in a more cheerful mood. He gave a little growl at the end.

Snake gave him a weak laugh.

"Come on! Cheer up. It's my first date! Don't screw up!" Young Link said.

"You know they're too old for you right?" Snake said.

"Who cares? They'll like me!" Young Link said.

The two started walking to their house.

"What's that?" Link said. "There's someone talking. No, two people. Meta Knight and Pit?"

The two put their ears on the door. They both had inquisitive facial expressions.

"Come on! It was supposed to be a joke." Someone said. Possibly Pit.

"Oh, I'll laugh. But that's when your dress is stained with blood." Meta Knight said coldly.

"Please don't. Let's become friends!" Pit said.

"No, no. I'd rather torture you."

"YOW! That hurt!"

"Oh yes, I know."

"That's enough!" Pit barked.

Pit began yelling.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

Something flew at the door with a bang.

The two eavesdroppers fell to the ground out of fear.

Inside the house the two winged combatant started fight. It was Meta Knight who was slammed to the door. He slowly got up and lunged at Pit who quickly dodged.

"Sacred Bow!" Pit cried and he instantly held his bow.

Meta Knight was on the floor. Pit took a quick aim and shot. It missed Meta Knight y an inch.

"Damn you!" Meta Knight yelled.

Meta Knight jumped in the air and quickly flew behind Pit and gave him a quick slash to the back.

Pit winced in pain and fell to the ground. He got up and ran across the room to get ready for his next attack..

"Fool" Meta Knight whispered.

While Meta Knight was flying towards Pit, he was getting ready for the precise time.

"Wait for it" Pit said holding his bow.

"Now!" he thought.

He took apart his bow and cut him on both of his sides.

Meta Knight fell to the ground. "Damn, he's strong." Meta Knight thought.

Pit swung once with one of his swords. Meta Knight quickly drew his sword and hit Pit's sword with a loud harmonic CLANK!

Then Pit swung his other sword at Meta Knight. The caped villain instantly held the Angel's arm. Meta Knight dropped his sword and quickly held onto the other boy's hand.

Pit's eyes widened as he knew what was going to happen next. Meat Knight head butted the Angel with such force that it instantly knocked Pit out.

"You are a good fighter. I must say that I had doubt within myself. You are talented." Meta Knight said to the unconscious cherub.

Master Hand appeared at the door with the other two people. Without asking a question he knocked on the door.

Meta Knight opened the door. The three people stared upon Meta Knight's blood stained face plate.

"Oh shit." Meta Knight said under his breath.

"Oooh you're in trouble!" Young Link said.

(Chapter End)

Ok this was short.

Snake: Yep.

Well I just did this chapter to put in a quick fight. I wanted the readers to get a chance to see what they were in for. Of course I needed a little bit of training with righting a fight, so that's also why I made this chapter. The fight is short but it has some good moments. Please review me and tell me how the fight was. Tell me what I should add, what I should take out, and what I should make better. I hope you all enjoy this.


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI

Shadow Minamoto:

So they knew that master hand would kill the losers all along? how did they know that? Also you said in an earlier chapter that they could forfit if there injurys were bad enough, if they forfiet do they still die. Great chapter i can't wait till the next.

SHADOW AND METAKNIGHT FOREVER ( even though I know metaknight will lose cause this is snake's story and their facing each other.)

Snake: I'll clear everything up. Ok first of all, we (the fighters) didn't know about us dying. That's why I've been awe stricken from Kirby's quote. Kill or be killed. That's going to be a big part of this story. The Chief knew because-

Shut up don't spoil that!

Snake: Whoops! Oh and you can forfeit but once again there will be consequences which I can't speak of. Oh and by the way, thanks for the reviews. They're my only ones :(

(Chapter Start)

"Meta Knight! Explain yourself this second!" Master Hand commanded.

Meta Knight sighed and said "You see sir, this kid had stolen my sword. And-"

"And I've heard he was dealt with accordingly." Master Hand said, pointing to the cracked bat.

Meta Knight hung his head (or face… or body… you know what I mean!) in shame.

"Sir, that was not enough punishment! He was planning on selling it! I couldn't let him go unpunished. So I cut him a little. But he, he was the one that started the fight!" Meta Knight said shaking a finger at the unconscious Angel.

"Meta Knight, you are supposed to show strength and valor! By tying him up and injuring him while he's defenseless is an act of cowardice! You two will be locked in a cell together for the day. You will learn to be friends."

At this point Master Hand sighed, "You two will not be able to forfeit during your fight."

"Sir…" Meta Knight began.

But Master Hand snapped his fingers and the two vanished.

"You two are friends?" Master Hand pointing at Young Link and Snake.

"Yep" Young Link said.

"That's good. But don't get too caught up with friendship. You two may need to fight each other." Master Hand said while floating away.

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Young Link said.

"Ok, let's see who'll be the first one to finish."

Young Link parted his hair to the side and said "I'm done!"

"Oh come on, go clean yourself up and at least get a cleaner tunic." Snake said.

"Fine," He said while marching away.

Snake went into his room and went through his closet. "Wow I only have the same suit. Here's a tuxedo, but that's a little too much.. Well I guess I'll be wearing my usual."

Snake walked into the bathroom and washed his face. "Shave? Umm ya." He said to himself.

"Ugh my bald spot! I wanted to go without the hat!" Young Link said. He took off his clothes and wore a cleaner tunic and cap.

The two guys met up with each other at the front door.

"I umm well I changed and shaved." Snake said.

"And I wore cleaner clothes and uh that's about it." Young Link said head hung.

The two hopeless characters sighed and said "We're pathetic."

The two started laughing.

"Well let's get going!" Young Link said enthusiastically.

The two walked out of the house. There were people everywhere. With all the foreigners Snake felt a little uneasy. But they all looked so happy. They got along like family for people who just met.

"It must be the Hand's magic" Snake thought.

They walked up to the females' house and rang the doorbell. The lady in the pink dress opened the door.

"More guests arrived!" said the wealthy looking lady.

"More?" Snake and Young Link said in unison as they entered the door.

They then saw what she meant when they entered the entertainment room. There were so many familiar faces. There was Link, Roy, Samus, Luigi, Zelda and all the other human like fighters from the previous competitions.

"Hey buddy!" Link said waving to his younger self. Young Link pretended not to hear him.

"Guys!" Young Link said to everyone. They all became quiet. Young Link now looked awkwardly at the group. "Umm, I'd like you all to meet Snake. He's a friend of mine." Young Link said patting Snake on the back to signal to him that he should talk.

"I hate you" he said under his breath. "Hi guys. I'm Snake"

"You mean Pliskin." Roy interrupted.

"No, I mean Snake. Solid Snake."

Link and Roy started laughing.

"I'm out." Snake said to Young Link.

"I'm sorry" Young Link said giving Snake a remorseful look.

"No problem." Snake said walking out the door.

Snake sat on a bench in the porch and took out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"At least I still have these carried with me" Snake said lighting a cigarette and putting it into his mouth.

He took a long drag and exhaled. He looked ahead. There was a crowed of people.

"What are they doing?" Snake said.

He got up to see what was going on.

"WAAHAA!" someone shouted.

"It's him! He's here!" someone said.

There were shouts and screams everywhere.

"What the hell?" Snake asked himself as he became closer and closer to the crowed.

"It's me, Mario!" the plump Italian said.

Snake ran to the crowed. He wanted to see the famous plumber.

Mario walked past the crowed and stopped by Snake. Snake saw that a few other foreigners were with the fine mustached male.

"Follow me." Mario said in his Italian accent.

The small group of people followed Mario to his large house. Master Hand and Crazy Hand were trying to block away the rest of the foreigners.

The people stepped in to Mario's house.

"Take a seat." Mario said showing the guests to the couches. Everyone sat.

Snake looked around. He only recognized Sam. He also saw three other people. One looked very intimidating. His skin was pale white with a red line that ran across his body. Two swords were chained to him. He looked tough.

"You 5 are very special." Mario began. "These foreigners, we've been evaluating them. They are no competition to you. That is why they will be sent back to their own lands. There will be an announcement tomorrow stating that all foreigners must be at the Halberd. You five are excused because of your talents. That is all. You may leave."

Everyone stood up and headed toward the door, some were trying hard to hide smiles.

"Snake, I need to speak with you. Stay." Mario commanded and Snake sat back down. Everyone left. It was dead silent.

"Tell me about Young Link." Mario stated calmly.

"I'm guessing that you want me to tell you that he has darkness in him." Snake said.

"Yes. I'm sure you know what that is right?" Mario asked. Snaked nodded with confirmation.

"Then I'm sure you know what you must do if he is to turn evil."

"How come Bowser and Ganondorf are still alive? They're evil." Snake said.

"Hmm. You don't completely understand. Bowser and other evil characters aren't shrouded with darkness like Young Link. Darkness is far more evil than well… evil. When someone is turned over to darkness, then they will become far more powerful than any good person. Some people even intentionally try to receive darkness for this power. They soon realize that what they've done is wrong. All happiness is swept right out of you. You have no joy of anything but killing. It truly is a gruesome thing. That is why you must kill Young Link if anything occurs."

"Why do I have to? Why can't anyone else?"

Mario said one word "Prophecy."

(Chapter End)

I ended this one rather abruptly. I'm just trying to get this chapter out to you quickly.

Snake: Prophecy?

Yes, there will be a prophecy. I'm no good at these so the whole story telling of that will suck.

Well anyways I received this review that asked me if this was supposed to be like "Angel In the Battle". No it's not. I just got motivated to write a story because of that story.

I won't be updating this story from June 30-4 because I will be gone on vacation. So I hope you guys will write reviews.


End file.
